


the 1

by champagnekiss (mintcigars)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Emotional Baggage, Flashbacks, Heartbreak, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Regret, letting someone go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:14:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27738241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintcigars/pseuds/champagnekiss
Summary: Atsumu Miya had everything tangled around his fingertips. Yet there was one thing he could never gonna get. Something that he lost years ago. His heart.
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu, Kita Shinsuke/Ojiro Aran
Kudos: 13





	the 1

**Author's Note:**

> please leave some kudos and comments (highly appreciated if you will criticize me) thankyou for reading this!

He played in nationals, he won many matches. He was one of the best setters in Japan, scratch that the whole world maybe. Atsumu Miya had it, he had everything tangled around his fingertips. He was on the top of his world, he was the best he could ever be. Yet there was one thing he could never gonna get. Something that he lost years ago. His heart.

Atsumu remembered that night, when he ran through his usual routine. Yet he stopped in front of the bus stop, he thought it was “him”. Nope, there was no one there. Atsumu just cursed his damned mind, why would Atsumu remembered him in this time of his life? When he was at his best? It was so uneccessary. Though here we were, the next morning with Atsumu renting an entire theater alone watching a rice field documentary. Atsumu wasn't interested with it, but this documentary probably was going to be “his” favourite. if he watched it tho.

Seeing all this rolls of film were being put together to make a documentary, Atsumu wondered what would their roll of films be? The greatest film of all time, well if only they stayed together.

They were something didn't they? But without the heartache Atsumu didn't know if he would reach what he had right now. The heartache made him grow, made him reaching the stages that he thought were faraway. It just that, it would've been fun if he was the one. “Ah shit, I miss you Shinsuke” He muttered, a tear rolling down his cheek. Thank God he rented the entire theatre for himself today. Who the hell cried during rice field documentary? Just Atsumu.

Kita Shinsuke were cleaning through his house when he stumbled upon his highschool album. Nostalgia filled the air while he opened the first page. He saw their teams photo for their last match, then he saw a photo where Ginjima and Suna jeering against each other. He chuckled a little bit, reminiscing his highschool days. He flipped over the pages, until he reached the last page.

There was a picture of him and Atsumu together, just the two of them. Shinsuke smiled brightly, this was taken at their first date. Atsumu was so cute back then, confessing to him while being a stuttered mess. Blush adorned his face, Kita remembered that expression on Atsumu as clear as the day. When would you saw Atsumu Miya like that again?

All of this pictures made Kita thought about Atsumu again. What he had been up to right now? Probably good, his career was sky rocketing after all. But he heard some scandals about him that was a bit unsettling, like Atsumu ever constant changing partners in bed. It was so like Atsumu, if Kita still could stand beside him he for sure would hit the back of his head. He needed to change that bad habit of his. But who was Kita anyway? He wasn't part of Atsumu's life anymore.

Kita didn't know what exactly made them drove apart, acting like a strangers. He didn't know what the catalyst of their break up. It sort of happened, the distance between them. Maybe it was because of their transation to adulthood? Or was it because of Kita's aloofness?

If they went back to the past, if you asked Kita in the past. It would've been Atsumu, emphazises on would. Kita shook his head, he shouldn't be thinking about this. It wasn't his bussiness anymore. A smile curled on Kita's lips, after all he remembered that soon a new chapter of his life was going to begin soon.

It's been a long time since the last time Atsumu stepped in Hyogo, his hometown. Work as a volleyball player made him busy. He went to take a look at his surroundings. Ah, he knew this tree. It was Kita's favourite tree, the one that planted in front of the church. He fell into a trance, remembering their memories together. They had their first kiss under this tree after all.

Atsumu would've spent all day under this tree, reminiscing his memories if it wasn't for Osamu voice snapping him back to reality. “Tsumu, it's going to begin soon!” “Ah yes, 'Samu saved me a sit would ya?” With a nod Osamu then disappeared without a word, leaving Atsumu alone again to his reunion with the tree.

A few minutes later, Atsumu was already seaten beside Osamu. A creak of the door opened, like everyone else his eyes immediately darted to the creaked door, revealing the man of the day today. Kita Shinsuke stood there with his tuxedo. Atsumu swore he never saw someone as beautiful as Kita today. He then proceed to walk down the aisles, approaching his groom that waited in front of the altar, Aran Ojiro. How Atsumu wished it was him who stood there, vowed eternity, sharing a kiss that sealed the deal with Kita.

Regardless of Atsumu's feelings, the ceremony went down smoothly. Now the rest of the guests were swarming the just married couple with congratulations, including Atsumu. “Congratulations Kita san” He said, shaking his hands with Kita. “Thank you Atsumu” Then Kita gave him a smile, a long time had passed since Kita's smile was directed to him.

Standing there in front of Kita, made Atsumu wondered. If one thing had been different, would everything be different today. He knew it was too late, but the temptation was hard to resist. “Atsumu?” Spoke Kita again, “Ah yes, once again congratulations Kita san” Atsumu replied, gritting his teeth to persist then releasing his grip on Kita's hand, letting his heart went away with it too.

Nothing would change anyway, he didn't want to ruin Kita happiness. Not when he saw him smiling so brightly, opening a cork of Rosé. For him and the rest of the guests to toast to their happiness. Atsumu sipped the Rosé, it tasted like his heartaches, bitter. It would've been sweet if it was him instead who was smiling and had the same ring with Kita.

Though, what the use of thinking all of this? Because the chosen one was Aran. Time to face the music, Atsumu. All of the what ifs, were useless. We had to live in reality after all and the reality was, he wasn't the one for Kita neither was Kita for him. The 1, was a choice you made not a string of destiny that pulled you together, or soulmates. No, it was a choice. Kita picked Aran. As simple as that. And today, Atsumu let his heart broke again to the realization even in the end, he wasn't the one.


End file.
